


8 (+1) Times Hyunjin Made His Members Hearts Stop

by dunklenacht



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 8+1, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, I hate tagging, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, everyone loves hyunjin, except in jisungs part bc yk, i swear this is good, why isnt this a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunklenacht/pseuds/dunklenacht
Summary: Living with Hyunjin wasn‘t easy. Not that he was annoying or loud or messy for that matter, no. He was just so pretty and too perfect to handle with. Especially if you‘re a young man just finished the chapter of being a boy and your hormones are going crazy. So his 8 members had a hard time, really. But one in particular.





	8 (+1) Times Hyunjin Made His Members Hearts Stop

**Author's Note:**

> hehe hello!!! tbh this idea came to me while i was drunk.... as always good ideas come to me that way.
> 
> but yeah anyway i hope you all enjoy n i already wanna apologize that some members parts are longer than the others hhh i just had more ideas for them

Living with Hyunjin wasn‘t easy. Not that he was annoying or loud or messy for that matter, no. He was just so pretty and too perfect to handle with. Especially if you‘re a young man just finished the chapter of being a boy and your hormones are going crazy. So his 8 members had a hard time, really. But one in particular.

* * *

_ **Woojin** _

_ _

Woojin always seemed like the calm, collected member of the group. Basically like the dad. But even he had his bad, unorganized and messy moments.

It was sometime during vocal practice for their upcoming comeback. All of them, even the rappers, had a certain singing part in it so the vocal line decided to help most of them out since the rappers helped them out on the rap song and the vocal line felt like they want to give something back.

So here Woojin was, with Hyunjin practicing his lines over and over again. But yet the oldest couldn‘t concentrate on the younger‘s voice but on his lips instead.

Hyunjin had pretty lips. Everyone knew that. It was one of his many charming points. But the way they moved right now Woojin couldn‘t look anywhere else than at his bandmate‘s lips. Maybe he should feel ashamed about it, he agreed to help Hyunjin out, as the main vocalist, as his hyung and one of his closest friends but he did the complete opposite. How could a person be born this beautiful? So completely flawless? Woojin was convinced Hyunjin was an angel. And he was also sure the younger had lipgloss on there was no way his lips would be that shiny—

”Hyung?“

The oldest was snapped out of his thoughts as Hyunjin spoke up a little louder and looked at Woojin a bit confused.

”You‘ve been out it all day. If you want I can go to Seungmin with this, you know if I’m— if I‘m bothering you.“

”No!“ Woojin said a little too loudly and flinched at it himself.

”Sorry, I meant... I‘m sorry, I‘m just... having a really bad headache, Jinnie, it has nothing to do with you. Just a little stressed and overwhelmed, yeah? But you sound good, you always do. Like we all say, a triple threat.“

Hyunjin‘s confused face changed into a big smile which made his eyes disappear and Woojin fell deep once again. He just had to be an angel, there‘s no other freaking way.

”Thank you, hyung. You should rest though, I know the choreography is making you feel exhausted and stressed, you deserve a break too. We will continue later.“

Yep. Definitely God‘s missing angel from above.

* * *

_ **Chan** _

Chan knew he should be resting right now. The promotions for their recent comeback were over and now they had months to prepare for the next album but the leader couldn‘t help but feel too lazy and too selfish if he now took time for himself when his members, especially the other two of 3RACHA, needed it way more than him.

So to take away a bit of the work that he would have to do anyway in a few weeks he was sitting in his favourite studio at almost 4am, brainstorming ideas for something new and unique that they hadn’t tried before.

Just when he was rearranging a beat, he heard a soft ”Hyung“ behind him, immediately knowing who it was. Hyunjin came behind him and put his hands on his shoulders.

”Hyung, you need to rest. You‘ve been working nonstop these past few weeks. You deserve to take a break too.“

Chan sighed. He knew the younger was right but... it didn‘t feel right to leave it and come back to it another day. He had to keep working.

”Jinnie, I can‘t. I have to finish this.“

He took a glance at the tall boy and noticed he was in his practice clothes.

”You are one to speak, though. Why were you practicing till now?“

Hyunjin looked anywhere but the leader‘s eyes and scratched his ear, a habit of him which he did whenever he was anxious about something, Chan noticed.

”I needed to clear my mind off things.“

”So do I. What‘s different with my situation then?“

The dancer raised his eyebrows.

”The difference between me and you is that I‘ll actually go home now and get the rest I deserve and earned and won‘t risk my mental health even more because god fucking damn, taking care of yourself isn‘t selfish hyung and you deserve it more than anyone to relax for once!“

The last words came out a bit louder than Hyunjin had intended them to be and it was a long silence after he latched out on the older.

”Hyung... I‘m sorry but please, please go home soon, okay? I care and worry about you. Thank you.“

Before Chan could react in any way, he felt Hyunjin‘s warm and soft lips against his cheek and the younger sent him a fond smile before he disappeared out of the studio and left Chan‘s cheek red and hot and his heart beating quicker than usual.

* * *

_ **Minho** _

It was after some event when Minho‘s eyes couldn‘t look away from Hyunjin. The younger had just finished showering and now was standing in front of the mirror, naked, and putting lotion on his face.

Minho was in no means a creep, god no, he actually just wanted to go to the toilet and then get his well deserved 7 hours of sleep but the way Hyunjin looked so completely ethereal even without makeup and the older was once again unsure if the younger dancer was human at this point.

”Oh hyung, do you need something?“

Hyunjin, afterall, noticed Minho standing in the doorway staring at him through the mirror and smiled a little too sweetly at him.

”Uh... Yeah... Just wanted to go to the toilet... I-I‘m sorry, I will just—“

”No, it‘s fine! I was just about to go to my room.“ Hyunjin said, grabbed a towel and put it around his waist before giving Minho another soft smile, patting his shoulder and leaving the bathroom. Leaving Minho completely stunned and flustered.

Yes, Lee Minho was flustered. From this.

The older dancer closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

God dammit, Hwang Hyunjin.

* * *

_ **Changbin** _

It was sometime during the early morning when Changbin woke up. 5am, his phone told him, and he cursed internally, he still had 3 hours till he had practice but still his mind worked 24/7 so he couldn‘t fall asleep anymore and decided to look at his friend, Hyunjin, instead.

Hyunjin had slept over the first time ever at his house. Changbin didn‘t really like people sleeping over at his because well... His house told a lot about how much money his family had and he didn‘t want other people to judge him for that or be his friends just because of this. But Hyunjin was different. He was a kind, funny and loving trainee that Changbin found himself teaching him how to rap more accurately and smoothly. The older knew that Hyunjin wasn‘t like the other people and wouldn’t judge him so when the dancer was too tired to go back to his home the other night, Changbin invited him to stay over at his.

_”Wow. Your parents must be very rich.“ Hyunjin said as soon as he saw the chandeliers on the ceiling._

_Changbin chuckled nervously at this._

_”Don‘t hold it against me.“_

_The dancer looked at him with a serious look but kind eyes._

_”I would never.“_

Changbin studied the younger‘s peaceful sleeping face and found himself smiling. When he was awake, Hyunjin worried too much, either about his rap or his charisma. Sometimes even about his dancing but Changbin always made sure that the younger was worried about nothing. And Hyunjin always thanked him for that, thanked him for being a good friend that looked after him, a good hyung.

Suddenly Hyunjin moved and opened his eyes a bit.

”Hyung? Why are you awake?“ he said as he noticed Changbin sitting on his bed, looking at him.

”Oh, uh, I couldn‘t sleep any longer, I just woke up.“

The dancer smiled and got up from Changbin‘s couch to get into his bed and without any other word he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and sighed.

”Try to get a little bit more sleep. You deserve it.“

Changbin whispered a little “Okay.“ and felt his heartbeat going crazy as Hyunjin tightened his arms around him but fell asleep in a few minutes nonetheless.

* * *

_ **Jisung** _

Jisung was excited to join JYP. I mean, who wouldn‘t? His dream came true in tiny steps, becoming a rapper and influence people with his music. Of course he still had a long road ahead of him but Jisung was confident, he knew he‘d debut.

His first class on the first day was dance and he couldn‘t say he really was happy about it. Don‘t get him wrong, he liked dancing and was pretty okay at it, but he was most excited for rapping so it disappointed him a bit that his first class wasn‘t this.

When he arrived at the studio he thought he was the first one so he dropped his bag and looked at his phone when a voice interrupted him from this.

”Don‘t you want to practice?“ The voice was soft and belonged to a boy and Jisung turned his head to see one of the most beautiful boys he had ever seen.

Don‘t get Jisung wrong, he was straight. As much as he knew anyway he never really thought about his sexuality but this boy was really... out of the world. He had brown hair, most of it hidden under a cap, and soft brown eyes, he was pretty tall and his lips... Jisung had never seen lips that were prettier, not even his ex girlfriend‘s lips were this pretty.

”I asked you something.“ The pretty boy brought him back to reality and Jisung snapped out of his thoughts.

”Uh yeah... I just thought since no one was here—“

”Well, I‘m here so? Why aren‘t you practicing?“

Jisung frowned and felt a bit of annoyance building inside of him. No matter if he was pretty or not, his personality didn‘t match his face.

”It‘s my first day, I have no idea what to do.“

Pretty, but already annoying, boy raised his eyebrows and shook his head slightly.

”Still, practicing is important, you should start. Oh, I‘m Hyunjin, by the way, Hwang Hyunjin.“

Jisung huffed.

”Han Jisung.“

Hyunjin grinned which annoyed the younger even more.

”Well then maybe you should start practicing Han Jisung, first day is most important for your general impression on others.“

* * *

_ **Felix** _

”Lix... Stop overworking yourself, you got all the moves and you are incredible with his choreography.” Hyunjin said behind him and put a hand on Felix‘s shoulder.

Felix knew he wasn‘t as perfect at it as Hyunjin was putting it so he just shook his head.

”No. I need to keep working on it.“

Hyunjin frowned.

”No!“

He turned Felix around and looked the younger in the eyes, who was panting and too dehydrated for his liking. His eyes lost focus for a few seconds and Hyunjin quickly grabbed his water bottle.

”Drink.“ he told the Aussie and he did as he was told, drinking almost half the bottle and Hyunjin chuckled softly.

”Better?“

Felix just nodded and smiled slightly.

”Thank you... I‘d have kept going like this if you weren‘t there.“

The older smiled at him, the one where his eyes disappeared and made the fans melt. Felix felt his heart flutter a bit and gulped. Hyunjin was beautiful like this, barefaced, messy hair, a bit sweaty from practice and smiling so sweetly, that‘s why he was the visual, Felix thought. He looked so good and so angelic all the time, no matter what.

”I care about you. I don‘t want you to collapse or anything and I know how much you like to overwork yourself when your insecurities get the best of you. Let‘s get back to the dorm okay?“

”Yeah.“

This time Felix smiled and maybe, just maybe, he was the luckiest person in the world to have Hyunjin as his friend.

* * *

** _Seungmin_ **

Seungmin knew he wasn‘t as fantastic as Hyunjin and Minho at dancing. He wasn‘t part of the dance line, he was a vocalist, god dammit. But nevertheless he tried his best but apparently their choreographer thought his best wasn‘t enough which is why she told him almost everything about his dancing for this song‘s choreography was wrong. He tried it in so many different, more intense and smooth ways, but nothing seemed to work to satisfy her and she told him to go home and get some sleep, maybe then he‘d feel a bit more motivated for all of this.

Now here he was, in his bed at the dorm and crying like there was no tomorrow. Seungmin cried easily but not when other people were around him. He preferred it when no one was here to judge him or worry about him, it made him feel weak and useless.

Just as he let out a loud sob, he heard the door closing. He froze as he heard an all to familiar gasp and warm hands on his arms.

”Seungminnie... What‘s wrong?” Hyunjin asked carefully but his voice full of worry and the younger cursed internally. Great, now Hyunjin, his best friend, was worried about him.

”Nothing.” He just said back, trying to be as distant as he could be when he actually just wanted to hug the dancer and never let go.

”I know when you‘re lying, you know? But you don‘t have to talk to me. Just know... I‘m here for you, okay?“

Hyunjin removed his hands from Seungmin‘s arms and was about to go to his own bed when the vocalist turned around and grabbed his hand.

”Stay.“ he simply said and Hyunjin smiled, even though his worry increased as he saw Seungmin‘s puffy eyes and tears slowly running down.

He nodded and slipped under the covers next to him and gently put an arm around the other‘s waist.

”Is this okay?“ he whispered, not wanting to make the younger uncomfortable.

Seungmin hummed and closed his eyes.

There was a bit of silence before Hyunjin spoke again.

”Like I just said, you don‘t have to tell me anything, but I know that you sometimes struggle with your dancing and I want you to know that I‘m always here to help you and I know you think I‘m too busy with myself but I‘m not. Minnie, I care about you, so much, and you‘re so important to you and asking for help is okay. Just... don‘t push me away if things get crazy.“

Seungmin got breathless for a second. Hyunjin was always so thoughtful, so selfless, he didn‘t know how the older just be like that... So perfect, so completely perfect. Even his imperfections made him perfect, more human than anyone he had ever met.

A slight smile appeared on Seungmin‘s lips as he opened his eyes and whispered a ”Thank you.“ to which Hyunjin only responded with a gentle kiss on his forehead and Seungmin could feel his heartbeat going faster.

* * *

_ **Jeongin** _

”Innie, hey. You have to wake up.“ A voice suddenly woke him up from his peaceful sleep and he grumbled.

Usually, the youngest was the one who got up first and woke everyone up and he was a morning person but he got home at 5am from  
practice and now that they had the day off and he didn‘t have to go to school, he actually just wanted to stay in bed all day and maybe get more than 4 hours of sleep.

”Why, it‘s so early.” Jeongin whined loudly and the voice, which he now identified as Hyunjin, laughed.

”It‘s 2pm. You have to eat something.“

Jeongin just shook his head and turned around so he wasn‘t facing the older anymore but that was a very bad idea, he realized, as Hyunjin jumped on him and suddenly tickled him in all the places he knew were sensitive.

The vocalist started laughing and tried to kick the dancer off him with his hands but Hyunjin just took his wrists and pinned him down and Jeongin‘s breath hitched, now completely awake and his heart beating like crazy.

Hyunjin grinned as he leaned down a bit more.

”Lunch.“ he whispered before he got off Jeongin and left as soon as he came, leaving the younger breathless and confused in his bed.

* * *

_+1_

It was late at night when Seungmin and Hyunjin were found cuddling in Seungmin‘s bed and the dancer played with one of strands of the younger‘s hair that were out of the place.

”Brown really suits you, but I miss the red.“

Seungmin snorted.

”You are like the fans.“

Hyunjin chuckled and slid his hand down to the younger‘s cheek, slowly caressing it. Seungmin tensed and breathed a soft ”Don‘t“.

Hyunjin frowned.

”Why not? Is this not okay?“

Seungmin huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

”You know this is what the problem is. This is... more than okay to me and that‘s what‘s scaring me. You flirt with pretty much everyone and I don‘t— I don‘t want to be like that to you. I don‘t wanna be the person to you that you casually flirt with and make my heart flutter without... any meaning behind it. I want this to mean something.“

There was a short silence after that and the younger thought he ruined everything but then Hyunjin spoke again.

”Seungmin. Look at me.“

So he did and he saw the older‘s eyes looking more softly than ever and his chest tightened.

”Min, you are special to me. God, you are the most special and important person in my life. I know I‘m so fucking terrible at showing it but you... make me feel so happy and comfortable and just... as if I was a young kid again. Everytime you hold my hand, I feel lightheaded but so protected and safe. Everytime you hug me I feel honored to have such a wonderful person‘s arms around him. You mean so so so much to me and I don‘t want you to be... a flirt thing. I want this... us... to be real.“

Seungmin couldn‘t believe his ears. That‘s... that‘s all he wanted to hear and he couldn‘t believe this was real. So there was only way to find out.

”Hyunjin... kiss me.“

So the older did and Jesus, Seungmin had never felt this breathless and tingly. He knew that Hyunjin‘s lips were that soft from his cheek and forehead kisses but the way he felt against his own lips was a heavenly experience and he slowly deepened the lips to which the dancer gasped quietly and Seungmin smiled.

This was real. Whatever this was between them... was real. What had he worried about in the past? He was too blind to see Hyunjin felt the same, too stupid.

As they pulled away from each other they couldn‘t stop smiling and Hyunjin giggled a bit, the one that made Seungmin‘s heart explode with happiness.

”I like you, Hyunjin. So much.”

”I like you too, Minnie.“

With that they closed the gap between them once again. They would have to figure out what exactly they were later but now, all that mattered, was that Seungmin was kissing the most beautiful boy on earth and it was real.

**Author's Note:**

> btw i know jisung was a trainee BEFORE hyunjin came to jyp but to fit the story i changed it a bit !!


End file.
